


Arms Tonite

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, fem!queen, i haven’t written in a while be understanding pls, idk how to tag, king!au, major character death sorry, minor deacury, no happy ending sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regina is driven mad by guilt.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Brianna May/Regina Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Arms Tonite

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! i’ve been in the queen fandom for about two years actively now on tumblr but i’ve never written anything ship-wise for it before. i’m posting this at one am so please go easy on me, i also haven’t written in over a year but i’m hoping to get back into it. i hope you enjoy, feedback is appreciated!  
> title from/concept inspired by the song Arms Tonite by Mother Mother.

“Hey.”

“No, go away!”

“Isn’t it cute-”

“Leave me alone!” Regina screamed, tears streaming down her face. She sunk to the ground against a wall, cowering away from the voice. She couldn’t handle seeing her anymore. Not again.

“How I died in your arms. Funny, it’s like that song isn’t it?” Brianna chuckled, eyes crinkling and pointy canines exposed just like always as she hummed the well known song by Cutting Crew. Under different circumstances, a different universe or timeline maybe, Regina would laugh and smile too. But not this one. Why?

Because it wasn’t Brianna. She was dead. 

Regina saw as the life faded from her eyes. How her skin drained of color and the blood pooling under her. The worst part was seeing her eyes glaze over and unfocus. They were looking right into Regina’s and it will forever be burned in her memory. She still had the clothes she was wearing, she couldn’t bring herself to throw them away even though the brown rust colored stains ruined it. It’s not like she’d ever wear them again anyways.

“Please,” Regina sobbed, “leave me alone.” 

Brianna just tilted her head to the side slightly and looked bewildered. Of course it wasn’t her, just her grief manifesting itself and tormenting her. As if losing her soulmate wasn’t hard enough, now she was going crazy!

“But why? I thought you loved me.” Her heartbroken voice shattered what was left of Regina’s heart. What she wouldn’t give to hear her, living, breathing, Brianna, say that one last time. “Reg… don’t you love me?”

Regina screwed her eyes shut and covered her ears, bumping her head against the wall behind her, willing whatever higher being to save her from this living hell. All she could see, hear, and feel was Brianna. Deep blush dusting her cheeks after their first kiss, singing from the kitchen as she made breakfast, those calloused fingers brushing hair out of her face. Then the sirens and flashing red and blue lights. The crunch of metal and glass, the smell of rubber burning. 

Brianna was driving that night. A drunk driver took a turn too fast and skidded on black ice. She tried to swerve out of the way but her side took the full impact. After the initial shock, Regina pried open the passenger side door and rushed as fast as she could to her fiancée. She could feel her own blood trickling into her mouth from a wound on her forehead but she didn’t care. 

The door on Brianna’s side was caved in, it only took a slight tug for it to fall off its hinges. Regina made quick work with pulling her out of the wreckage, adrenaline and fear making her move quicker. 

“Hey, hey don’t worry. Everything’s gonna be okay, alright?” She couldn’t get the last word out without her voice breaking. The tears finally spilled down her cheeks, Regina didn’t notice how bad a condition she was in. 

Brianna took gasping, wheezing breaths that sounded hollow in her chest. The entire right side of her face covered in her own blood and her hair was matted to it. Regina tore her shirt and tried her best to find the source of the blood to put pressure on. Brianna winced and tried to wave her attempts off, arm raising no more than a few inches. 

“It’s gonna be okay.” Regina cried harder as she heard sirens getting louder (though she didn’t quite believe what she was saying herself), grabbing her hand with tears clouding her vision. The pulse in her wrist barely thumped along. She cradled her girlfriend holding her close in her arms while trying to keep her conscious and attentive. 

Brianna took in a shallow, rattling breath making Regina pull away and look her in the eyes. Tear tracks cut their way through the blood caked on her face. Her hazel eyes were blurry and unfocused. But she looked deep into Regina’s eyes. “Please don’t leave me, I can’t take your pain” Regina whimpered, “don’t go.”

Brianna just smiled as another tear fell from her eye, streaking through the blood and grime. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” She wheezed out a hoarse laugh before falling into a coughing fit, blood spewing from her lips and trickling down to her neck. Regina rubbed it away before resting her head against hers.

“Promise you’ll find me.”

“I will, I will. I promise Brianna, I’ll find you.”

Brianna reached up to wipe Regina’s tears away and laid her hand against her cheek. Her mouth opened to say something else but all that came out was a choked inhale. Then… nothing. 

If Regina could change anything, anything in the world, she’d have driven that night. It should’ve never been Brianna that died. She had a family that loved and supported her which is more than Regina could say for herself. No parent should ever have to bury their daughter. Hell, no partner should ever have to bury their lover. 

When her friends Joan and Freddie came home from their dinner date together, they found Regina where she was last. She was repeating “it should’ve been me” over and over again.

The couple only agreed to go on the date because Regina assured them that she could handle a night alone. She was living with them temporarily because they didn’t want her alone in the empty house she lived in with her fiancée. After much convincing, they left but said they’d be back within the hour.

They immediately rushed to her and enveloped her in a warm hug. Freddie stroked her hair comfortingly and hushed her while Joan rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

“It’ll be okay. I promise, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> yikes, haha. i’m still getting back into the swing of things.


End file.
